Impianku
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. spesial untuk ulang tahun Sakura/Aku ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahun ku. Namun, harapan itu selalu saja tidak dikabulkan. Kenapa? Karena aku ini bukan orang berada dan kedua orang tua ku sibuk melayani atasan mereka. Sehingga, setiap aku melewatkan ulang tahun ku hanya dengan meniup sebuah lilin saja. Sendirian. Namun, ada seseorang yang mengabulkan impianku./RnR?


Aku ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahun ku. Namun, harapan itu selalu saja tidak dikabulkan. Kenapa? Karena aku ini bukan orang berada dan kedua orang tua ku sibuk melayani atasan mereka. Sehingga, setiap aku melewatkan ulang tahun ku hanya dengan meniup sebuah lilin saja. Sendirian.

.

**Impianku**

**T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

.

Terlihat sebuah keluarga memasuki rumah yang megah sekali melalui pintu belakang rumah tersebut. Tampak seorang wanita dan lelaki baya tersenyum senang. "Akhirnya, kita mendapat pekerjaan." Ucap lelaki baya itu, sebut saja Haruno Kizashi.

"Yah walau jadi pelayan rumah. Yang penting kita dapat tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan yang tetap." Ucap wanita baya itu.

Sedangkan seorang anak perempuan yang sedari tadi diam hanya bingung melihat orang tuanya. Tampak ruangan itu sangat ramai sekali dengan berlalu-lalangnya para pelayan membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada makanan maupun minuman. "Kalian pelayan baru, cepat bantu kami!" perintah salah satu pelayan di sana.

"Tapi sebelumnya, ganti baju kalian di sana." Ucap salah satu pelayan itu sembari menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

Mereka berdua menganggukan kepalanya merespon ucapan pelayan itu. Mebuki langsung menarik anak perempuannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Setelah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan baju pelayan, Kizashi langsung buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mebuki melihat anak perempuannya sebentar dan menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan mu, Sakura?" ucap Mebuki entah pada siapa.

"Nak, _okaachan_ akan bekerja dulu ya. Kamu tunggu di sini sampai kami selesai bekerja." Ucap Mebuki.

Anak perempuan yang disebut Sakura itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya polos. Mebuki mengusap sayang kepala Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tempat itu. Anak yang masih berumur lima tahun itu menatap kepergian ibunya sedikit cemberut.

Sakura langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melihat keramaian di luar ruangan itu. Terlihat _okaachan_ dan _otousan_ nya sibuk sekali membawa nampan.

Setelah tidak melihat kedua orang tuanya di sana, Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan dengan polosnya di keramaian banyak orang. Banyak yang menatap aneh dan penasaran kepada Sakura yang berjalan dengan polosnya diantara banyak orang. 'Anak siapa itu?' bisik orang-orang banyak.

Namun, Sakura yang masih kecil acuh dengan tatapan banyak orang. Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sangat terang sekali dan terdengar nyanyian selamat ulang tahun.

Sakura melihat di balik pintu besar dan megah itu terdapat sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang sangat meriah sekali. Banyak sekali orang-orang memakai pakaian berkelas. Sakura melihat sajian makanan nya pun sangat mewah sekali. Sakura melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengan nya tampak meniup banyak lilin di atas kue tart yang sangat besar dan mewah.

Sakura terpana melihat semua yang ada di depan matanya. "Sakura juga ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahun seperti ini." Ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan setelah anak laki-laki itu meniup lilin. Anak laki-laki itu hanya memasang wajah polos. "Selamat ulang tahun anak ku." Ucap seorang wanita dewasa di samping nya sembari mencium pipinya.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum malu merespon ucapan _okaachan_ nya itu. Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap seorang anak perempuan yang mungkin seusia dengan dirinya sedang menatap dirinya di balik pintu besar di sana.

Mereka bertatap lama sampai Mebuki terkejut melihat Sakura sedang diam di balik pintu besar itu. "Sakura! Sedang apa kamu di sini? _Okaachan_ sudah bilang untuk diam di ruangan itu. Ayo kembali." Ucap Mebuki sembari mendorong pelan Sakura.

Sakura langsung terdorong sehingga dia mau tak mau harus kembali ke ruangan itu lagi. "Okaachan, Sakura ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahun seperti laki-laki itu." Ucap Sakura polos.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Mebuki asal karena dia sedang kerepotan dengan pekerjaannya.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Mebuki langsung tersenyum senang dan duduk di kursi di ruangan ganti pakaian pelayan.

5 years later

Sakura tersenyum senang melihat kalender yang ditempel di dinding kamarnya. Pasalnya, ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-10.

Semenjak diterima orang tuanya bekerja di kediam Uchiha, keluarga Haruno tinggal di kediam Uchiha dan menempati kamar belakang yang tidaklah besar. Walaupun seperti itu, mereka hidup bahagia. Sakura pun bersekolah di sekolah yang terbilang bagus.

Mebuki bekerja sebagai pelayan rumah sedangkan Kizashi dia sebagai supir pribadi tuan besar.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung terlihat sebuah dapur Uchiha yang megah sekali. Bahkan lebih megah dari kamar keluarga Haruno. Terlihat sang ibu, Mebuki tengah mencuci piring. Sakura berjalan menghampiri ibunya dan berdiri di samping nya. "_Okaachan_…" sapa Sakura.

"Iya Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Mebuki tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring-piring dan gelas yang ia cuci.

"_Okaachan_ tau sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tanggal 28 Maret, sayang." Ucap Mebuki yang telah selesai mencuci piring dan gelas.

"Dan _okaachan_ tau ini hari apa?" tanya Sakura makin antusias.

"Ini hari ulang tahun mu. _Otanjoubi omedetou_." Ucap Mebuki sembari mengusap pipi Sakura sayang.

"Hehe… _arigatou okaachan_." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Apa keinginan mu di hari ulang tahun mu ini, hem?" tanya Mebuki sembari menatap Sakura.

"Sakura ingin merayakan ulang tahun Sakura. Seumur-umur, Sakura belum pernah merayakan ulang tahun Sakura" Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Hah, merayakan? Oh sayang, ibu tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan mu yang satu itu." Ucap Mebuki sedih.

Tampak Sakura langsung memasang wajah sedikit kecewa. Sakura sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dan dia dengan cepat langsung menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk senyum kepada ibunya. "Kalau begitu, kita rayakan saja bertiga. Seperti jalan-jalan keluar." Ucap Sakura.

"Emm... boleh sa-"

"Mebuki, kamu dipanggil Mikoto-_sama_" ucap salah satu pelayan di rumah Uchiha.

"Baiklah. Sakura, _okaachan_ dipanggil Mikoti-_sama_. Jalan-jalan nya lain kali saja ya" ucap Mebuki sembari mengusap sayang rambut Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan ibunya itu. Dia terlanjur kecewa untuk menjawabnya.

Mebuki langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura di sana sendirian. Sakura pergi dari dapur mencari sang ayah. Sakura menemukan sang ayah sedang mengelap mobil yang sudah begitu mengkilapnya. Sakura tersenyum senang dan langsung menghampiri ayahnya. "_Otousan_, mobilnya sudah mengkilap sekali." ucap Sakura.

"Eh sayang, iya mobilnya sudah mengkilap. Secara ini mobil mahal." ucap Kizashi.

"_Otousan_, sekarang aku sedang berulang tahun" ucap Sakura langsung pada intinya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku sampai melupakannya? _Otanjoubi omedetou_" ucap Kizashi sembari memeluk Sakura.

Sakura menyambut pelukan Kizashi dengan senang nya. "Terimakasih, _otousan_. Bisakah aku meminta keinginan?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa keinginanmu?" tanya Kizashi.

"Sakura ingin merayakan ulang tahun Sakura." Kizashi tampak terkejut dengan keinginan Sakura.

Saat Kizashi akan menjawab, Sakura langsung memotong "Tidak apa-apa hanya kita bertiga. Aku, _okaachan_ dan _otousan_." ucap Sakura penuh harap.

"Tapi sekarang _otousan_ tidak bisa" ucap Kizashi sedih.

Sakura yang awalnya tersenyum langsung cemberut. "Kenapa kalian selalu saja tidak bisa meluangkan waktu kalian disaat Sakura berulang tahun?" tanya Sakura sedih.

Kizashi menatap sedih anaknya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat merasa bersalah sekali. "Kizashi, kita berangkat sekarang." ucap Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Baik Fugaku-_sama_." ucap Kizashi.

Sakura terkejut melihat kehadiran Fugaku yang tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat kepada Fugaku. Fugaku hanya menganggukan kepalanya merespon Sakura.

Fugku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Kizashi menatap Sakura bersalah "Maafkan _otouchan_." ucap Kizashi.

Sakura hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Kizashi. Mobil itupun pergi meninggalkan kawasan kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah lilin dan korek api. Lalu dia menyalakan lilin itu. Setelah menyala, Sakura menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan ekspresi yang menahan tangis.

Sasuke, sang pemuda bungsu Uchiha sekarang sudah berumur sama seperti Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju dapur hendak mengambil minum. Namun, dia langsung memberhentikan langkah kakinya begitu mendengar lantunan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Dia berjalan mendekati kamar keluarga Haruno dan melihat Sakura sedang meniup lilin. Sasuke menatap kasihan kepada Sakura.

Sedangkan sakura, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sembari meniup lilin, Sakura bergumam "Ku harap ulang tahun selanjutnya bisa dirayakan. Tak apa walau hanya bertiga bersama _okaachan_ dan _otousan_."

Setelah itu dia langsung terisak-isak karena tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya. Sasuke semakin menatap kasihan Sakura.

**5 years later**

Kini Sakura sudah menjadi remaja yang sangat cantik sekali. Sakura sudah menginjak umur 15 tahun. Sakura selalu berharap di setiap ulang tahunnya, ingin dirayakan bersama orang tuanya.

Namun, harapan itu harus sirna karena orang tuanya semakin sibuk. Bahkan ibunya diangkat menjadi kepala pelayan rumah Uchiha menggantikan kepala pelayan dulu yang memutuskan pengsiun. Sedangkan ayahnya, dia sering sekali pergi keluar kota mengantar Fugaku berbisnis.

Sakura berharap dihari ulang tahunnya sekarang, Sakura mendapat sebuah kejutan seperti merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti yang dia impikan. Namun, kali ini harapan Sakura tidak terkabul kembali.

Sakura melihat ibunya sedang mengarahkan sesuatu kepada beberapa pelayan. Setelah itu, tampak semua pelayan langsung bubar meninggalkan Mebuki di sana. "_Okaachan_, sibuk sekali ya" ucap Sakura.

"Ya begitulah, sayang. _Okaachan_ harus pengarahkan para pelayan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik" ucap Mebuki.

"Oh begitu ya." ucap Sakura menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh ya, sekarang tanggal berapa ya _okaachan_?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekarang tanggal 28." ucap Mebuki.

Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi ibunya yang biasa saja. "_Okaachan_ tidak lupakan?" tanya sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bahaya kalau kepala pelayan seperti _okaachan_ lupa dengan tanggal"

Sakura langsung memasang wajah kecewa. "_Okaachan_ sudah lupa" ucap Sakura kecewa.

Sakura langsung pergi dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sembari menangis. Mebuki menatap kepergian Sakura bingung.

Tanpa disadari mereka, sedari tadi Sasuke melihat mereka dari lantai atas. Sasuke tampak memegang kotak kecil dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Seperti yang dia lakukan selama setahun yang lalu, Sakura menyalakan lilin dan melantunkan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung meniup lilin didepannya dan berharap "Kami-sama, semoga tahun nanti aku bisa merayakan ulang tahun ku bersama seseorang yang sayang dan mencintaiku" gumam Sakura.

Tok Tok

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sakura terkejut dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu itu. Sakura tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Saat melihat ke bawah, Sakura melihat suatu kotak kecil. Sakura mengambil kotak kecil itu dan membukanya. Terlihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang sangat indah sekali. "Ini milik siapa?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Sakura melihat ada sebuah kertas kecil di kotak itu dan terlihat sebuah tulisan "Selamat Ulang Tahun Sakura!" "Ini untuk ku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Sakura langsung tersenyum senang dan memakai kalung itu di lehernya. "Ini dari siapa ya? Ya ampun, akhirnya ada juga yang memberikan ku kejutan." Ucap Sakura senang.

Dan tanpa disadari Sakura, seseorang di balik pintu dapur tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura yang begitu sangat senang sekali.

**5 years later**

Kini Sakura sudah menjadi seorang perempuan dewasa. Setelah tamat sekolah, Sakura tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya ke yang lebih tinggi. Sakura mengikuti jejak ibunya menjadi pelayan di rumah Uchiha.

Saat sedang membersihkan perabotan di dapur, tiba-tiba saja Sakura dipanggil oleh Mebuki untuk menghadap kepada Mikoto. "Kenapa aku dipanggil ke Mikoto-_sama_?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. _Okaachan_ juga tidak tau. Cepat kesana." Perintah Mebuki.

Sakura langsung berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Saat hampir sampai ke ruangan keluarga, Sakura mendengar Mikoto berbicara "Sasuke-_kun_, jangan mentang-mentang kamu memiliki harta banyak sehingga kamu menjadi boros." Ucap nya.

"Seharusnya kamu lihat yang dibawah. Jangan lihat keatas terus." Ucap Mikoto.

Sakura telah sampai di ruang keluarga Uchiha. Terlihat Mikoto yang sedang mondar mandir di depan Sasuke yang hanya duduk malas menatap Mikoto. "Bagaimana bisa kamu menghabiskan uang berjuta-juta yen dalam sebulan?! Ya ampun!" ucap Mikoto stres.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan itu untuk menunjukan perhatian Mikoto dan Sasuke kepada dirinya. Dan benar saja, mereka berdua langsung menatap ke arah Sakura. "Ah, Sakura. Kemari." Perintah Mikoto.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju Mikoto. "Ajak Sasuke-_kun_ jalan-jalan ke tempat dimana banyak sekali orang yang sangat susah payah sekali mencari uang." Ucap Mikoto sembari menatap Sasuke sebal.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Mikoto langsung mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksud _kaasan_?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Biar kamu bisa bersyukur dan tidak boros lagi." Ucap Mikoto.

Sakura yang melihat nyonya besar dan putra bungsunya yang sering bertengkar itu hanya tersenyum. Namun, ini pertama kalinya Mikoto sangat cerewet seperti ini. Dan lagi, Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke untuk terjun ke masyarakat kalangan bawah untuk melihat usaha mereka. "Cepat kalian berangkat sekarang. Terserah, kau mau mengajaknya kemana" ucap Mikoto sembari pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sasuke tidak mau, _kaasan_." Tolak Sasuke.

"Jangan nolak! Atau uang bulanan mu akan semakin ku potong." Ucap Mikoto yang kembali berbalik menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung terdiam begitu melihat Mikoto sudah mengacungkan senjatanya, yaitu sebuah ancaman. Sasuke menghela nafas dan langsung berdiri. Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana hanya bingung harus melakukan apa. Sasuke menatap Sakura datar "Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik Sasuke-_sama_." Ucap Sakura langsung membungkukkan badan nya hormat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ke arah leher Sakura dan di sana terlihat sebuah kalung dan liontin yang sangat indah. Sasuke menatap tidak percaya namun dia langsung tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua pun langsung berjalan menuju garasi.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah mobil dan mereka duduk di belakang mobil. Bersampingan. "Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya supir.

"Kita pergi ke pasar Konoha saja." Ucap Sakura.

Supir itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Sasuke hanya diam dan lebih memilih memandang pemandangan di luar kaca mobil. Tidak lama untuk sampai di Pasar Konoha, kini mereka sudah sampai. Sakura dan Sasuke turun dari mobil.

Sasuke tampak menggunakan topi karena cuaca sangat panas sekali. Sakura memimpin jalan memasuki pasar diikuti Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit jengah melihat kondisi Pasar Konoha yang sangat becek dan sedikit bau. "Sasuke-_sama_, seperti yang diperintahkan Mikoto-_sama_. Anda harus melihat suasana di sini. Begitu banyak sekali orang bekerja keras di sini demi menafkahi keluarga masing-masing dengan susah payah." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dengan malas Sasuke melihat kesekeliling nya ada yang berteriak untuk membeli barang dagangannya. Ada yang mengangkut karung dengan keringat bercucuran. Ada anak kecil yang menawarkan plastik besar kepada beberapa orang-orang yang membawa banyak barang belanjaan. Dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan lainnya.

"Semuanya, biasa saja." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura melihat putra bungsu majikannya itu langsung menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya keluar dari dalam pasar itu. Sasuke membuka handphone nya dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. "Pantas panas, sudah siang rupanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat tanggal bahwa sekarang ini adalah tanggal 27 Maret. "Berarti besok tanggal 28 Maret yang berarti ulang tahunnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura sedang berjalan di depannya dengan santainya. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di luar pasar dan Sakura berjalan menuju kawasan pertokoan kecil. Sasuke melihat-lihat sekitar dan terlihat sebuah toko yang sukses menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam toko itu tanpa berbicara kepada Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak mengikutinya. Sakura masih saja santai berjalan yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari toko yang Sasuke kunjungi. "Sasuke-_sama_, anda begitu dingin sekali. Sehingga melihat banyak orang yang berusaha sangat keras sekali di dalam pasar begitu biasa saja." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura tidak mendengar ada respon dari Sasuke. Sakura mengira mungkin Sasuke malas menjawab ucapan Sakura. "Di pasar sana untuk mendapat uang tidak semudah _tousan_ anda. _Tousan_ anda mungkin tinggal duduk di kursi pimpinan perusahaan dan menerima uang sedangkan orang-orang di pasar sana harus berjuang sangat keras sekali." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura langsung memasang wajah sebal karena omongannya yang begitu panjang lebar tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Sakura langsung berhenti berjalan dan menatap kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya begitu tidak melihat ada Sasuke di belakangnya. "Sasuke-_sama_?!" ucap Sakura terkejut.

Sakura langsung buru-buru kembali lagi dimana dia terakhir mendengar suara Sasuke. Banyak sekali orang di sana sehingga Sakura kesulitan untuk mencari Sasuke. Perasaan Sakura sangat takut sekali karena tidak menemukan Sasuke. Sakura terus saja mencari Sasuke bahkan sampai masuk ke setiap toko yang dia lewati.

Dan benar saja, Sakura menemukan Sasuke keluar dari sebuah toko. Sakura langsung menghela nafas lega dan reflek berteriak "Sasuke-_sama_!"

Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke mencari suara itu dan menemukan Sakura sedang berlari kearahnya. Sasuke buru-buru menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dia beli ke saku celananya. Sakura sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. "Sasuke-_sama_, maafkan saya karena saya begitu asyik sendiri." Ucap Sakura sembari membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit risih diperlakukan seperti seorang pangeran di depan umum. Sehingga, banyak sekali orang-orang yang melihat aneh ke arah mereka berdua. "Sakura, bangunlah. Banyak sekali orang-orang melihat." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura langsung berdiri tegak menuruti perintah Sasuke. "Ya, ini bukan salah mu. Aku hanya tersesat dan langsung menghampiri toko ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah aku sungguh minta maaf, Sasuke-_sama_." Ucap Sakura sangat menyesal sekali.

"Iya tidak apa. Kita lanjutkan perjalan kita." Ucap Sasuke.

"Saya akan berjalan di samping anda." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura pun berjalan mengikuti Sasuke di samping. Sasuke melihat di kawasan ini, orang-orang yang berdagang tidak begitu seburuk di pasar. Sasuke merasa, bahwa perjuangan dagang di pasar sana lebih perih daripada di kawasan pertokoan ini.

Sasuke melihat di samping sebuah toko, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di pinggiran toko bersama ibunya dengan memakai pakaian lusuh yang sukses menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berjalan menghampiri anak kecil itu dengan cepat sampai meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura sedikit terkejut dan dengan cepat berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Setelah sampai, Sasuke langsung berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu menatap Sasuke lemah dan menampankan tangan kanannya bermaksud meminta sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kasihan anak kecil itu. "Kenapa kamu tidak sekolah?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang sudah sampai langsung terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. "Aku tidak punya uang untuk sekolah, _nii-chan_. Untuk makan saja, aku sedikit susah mencari uang" Ucap anak kecil itu.

"Beri kami sedikit uang, nak. Kami kesulitan mencari uang." Ucap ibu itu lemah.

Sasuke menatap mereka tidak tega dan dia langsung reflek mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celanya dan memberikan banyak sekali uang kepada anak itu. Sakura, ibu dan anak itu terkejut melihat Sasuke. "_Basan_, besok ajak dia lagi ke sekolah. Biarkan dia sekolahi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, nak. _Basan_ akan menuruti ucapan anda. Besok, _basan_ akan menyekolahkannya." Ucap ibu itu senang sampai menangis dan memeluk anaknya itu yang sekarang sedang menangis bahagia karena besok dia bisa sekolah kembali.

Sakura tersenyum melihat nya. Ternyata putra bungsu dari majikannya itu tidak sedingin yang dia lihat. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, nii-chan_. Aku sangat senang sekali, aku jadi tidak enak." Ucap anak itu.

"Besok aku akan ke sini lagi dan kamu harus benar-benar sekolah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya kak. Aku janji." Ucap anak itu senang.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan anak itu. "Oh ya, bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu dari mu, anak kecil?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya anak itu.

Sasuke langsung membisikkan sesuatu sehingga hanya anak kecil itu lah yang mendengar ucapannya. Sakura melihat mereka berdua sedikit penasaran apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke kepada anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan setelah itu mereka berdua langsung ber-_high five_. "Besok, kami akan ke sini lagi. Sakura, ayo pulang." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama_." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun langsung kembali ke parkiran mobil dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang begitu sangat senang sekali dengan uang yang diberikan Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di mobil dan akan pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. "Sasuke-_sama_, apakah anda sudah bersyukur dengan kehidupan anda?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku sangat bersyukur sekali. Aku akan berusaha tidak akan boros lagi." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura.

Sakura langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Syukurlah, saya sangat senang sekali." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Terimakasih Sakura sudah membawa ku ke anak kecil itu." Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Sasuke. Karena, selain jarang mengobrol Sasuke itu orangnya sangat susah sekali untuk berterimakasih kepada orang lain. Dan sekarang dia mendengar Sasuke berterimakasih kepada dirinya yang hanya seorang pelayan. "S-sama-sama, Sasuke-_sama_." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

Hari telah berganti dan kini Sakura sudah bangun dan telah membersihkan diri. Sakura telah mengenakan pakaian pelayan yang biasa dia pakai di rumah Uchiha itu. Sakura melihat dirinya di cermin sudah rapi. Setelah itu, Sakura melihat kalender yang menggantung di samping cermin. "Tanggal 28 Maret. Aku sudah berumur dua puluh rupanya." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum pedih.

Sejak terakhir dia meniup lilin ulang tahunnya pada umur 15 tahun, dia memutuskan tidak akan berharap lagi ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dan dia juga sudah tidak peduli dengan ulang tahunnya walau pun dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia peduli dan masih berharap ingin merayakan ulang tahun yang dia impikan selama ini.

Sakura disuruh Mebuki untuk membangunkan Sasuke di kamarnya. Sakura sedikit terkejut karena ini adalah bukan tugasnya. "Kenapa harus Sakura? Kemana _basan_ yang selalu bertugas untuk membangunkan dan membereskan kamar Sasuke-_sama_?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia sedang sakit." Ucap Mebuki.

Mau tak mau Sakura harus menuruti ucapan Mebuki. Sakura berjalan ke lantai dua rumah itu dan mengetuk pelan kamar Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura dengan terpaksa membuka pintu itu dan tidak terkunci. Suasana kamar itu begitu gelap dan Sakura dengan cepat membuka gorden kamar itu agar cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terusik dengan begitu banyak cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya. Dia langsung menghalangi matanya dengan selimut dan kembali tidur. "Sasuke-_sama_, ini sudah pagi. Bukannya anda akan pergi melihat anak kecil itu sekolah?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke langsung membuka matanya cepat dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_sama_" ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke tidak jelas.

Sasuke menyibakan selimut dari tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut saja. Dan tidak memakai baju atasan sehingga terlihat dadanya yang bidang itu. Sakura langsung reflek menjerit dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan jeritan Sakura itu dan menatap Sakura aneh. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-anda tidak mengenakan baju." Ucap Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung melihat tubuhnya dan langsung terkekeh. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura pun langsung mundur mecoba menjauh dari Sasuke sampai dia menubruk jendela kamar Sasuke. Kini Sasuke sudah berada di depan Sakura dan merentangkan tangan kanannya ke jendela dan menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi menolak untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau begitu malu melihat tubuh ku yang sangat keren sekali? _Basan_ yang sering membangunkan ku tidak seperti mu yang malu begitu." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menggoda Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Wajah Sakura begitu merah sekali karena dia merasa tidak enak dengan posisi dirinya dengan Sasuke. Dia takut ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dan terjadi kesalah pahaman. "A-anda harus cepat-cepat membersihkan diri." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau yang membersihkan diriku." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

Sakura langsung terkejut dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Rona merah dan tatapan yang sebal pun terlihat oleh Sasuke di wajah Sakura. Sasuke langsung terkekeh dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura di sana yang berdiri mematung. "Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Kini Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berada di kawasan toko seperti kemarin. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya melihat ibu kemarin duduk di pinggir toko seorang diri. Dan tidak lama kemudian, datang anak kecil kemarin dengan memakai pakaian sekolah dan tas tergendong di punggungnya berjalan menuju mereka dengan wajah gembira.

Sasuke melihat anak kecil itu langsung tersenyum bangga melihatnya. Sakura dan ibu itu hanya tersenyum melihat anak kecil itu. "_Nii-chan_, lihat aku sekarang sudah bisa memakai pakaian sekolah dan pergi ke sekolah. Aku sangat senang sekali." Ucap anak kecil itu.

"Syukurlah, aku bahagia melihat nya." Ucap Sasuke.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk semangat merespon ucapan Sasuke. "_Nii-chan_, apakah sekarang saatnya?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"Apakah sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah." Ucap anak kecil itu semangat.

"Oh baiklah." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka ber-_high five_. Sakura menatap mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang merek bicarakan. "Sakura, aku akan pergi ke toilet. Kau tunggu di sini ya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik Sasuke-_sama_." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke dan anak kecil itu langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, ada seorang anak perempuan datang menghampiri Sakura. "Apakah _nee-chan_ yang bernama Sakura?" Tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Seseorang yang bernama Sasuke dia terjatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri. Dia menyuruhku untuk memanggil _nee-chan_." Ucap anak perempuan itu yang sukses membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Apa?! Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Ikuti aku." Ucap anak perempuan itu.

Sakura langsung mengikuti anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu berjalan menuju ke sebuah restoran. Sakura bingung kenapa anak kecil ini mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran. Bukannya Sasuke bilang dia akan pergi ke toilet? Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba diajak ke restoran.

Mereka menaiki lantai atas restoran itu dan anak kecil itu berhenti di sebuah pintu. "Sasuke-_nii_ jatuh di ruangan ini. Silahkan _nee-chan_ masuk." Ucap anak perempuan itu.

Sakura buru-buru membuka itu. Saat pintu dibuka, tiba-tiba terdengar banyak teriakan dari anak-anak kecil sembari melempar beberapa pita kepada sakura "_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SAKURA-NEECHAN_" teriak anak-anak kecil di sana.

Sakura terkejut dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini. Sakura diam mematung di sana melihat sekeliling di sana yang terlihat banyak sekali anak kecil tertawa melihat dirinya dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya.

Dan di depan Sakura terlihat Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya sembari membawa kue tart yang di atasnya ada lilin yang berbentuk angka 20. Lagu yang dinyanyikan anak-anak pun berakhir dan Sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap semua ini tidak percaya. Ini adalah impiannya sedari kecil. Dia ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menangis dan langsung jongkok. "Huaa…. Aku senang sekali." Teriak Sakura sembari menangis.

Semua anak-anak yang berada di sana langsung menatap Sakura kasihan dan langsung menghampiri Sakura dan mengusap pundak Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung melantukan lagu "Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga…" ucap Sasuke.

Semua anak kecil yang berada di sana langsung menatap Sasuke dan mengikuti Sasuke bernyanyi. Sakura langsung mengusap air matanya dan berdiri. Setelah itu, dia langsung memejamkan matanya dan berharap '_Kami-sama_, terimakasih engkau telah mengabulkan doa ku sejak dulu. Aku sangat senang sekali. Semoga aku selalu diberi kebahagian, dan orang yang berada di depan ku juga slalu diberi kebahagian.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura langsung meniup lilin itu dan terdengar teriakan anak kecil menyoraki Sakura. Sasuke langsung memberikan kue tart itu kepada anak lelaki yang bersama dirinya sejak tadi. "Bagikan kue ini kepada teman-teman mu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik _nii-chan_." Ucap anak kecil itu.

Setelah itu anak kecil itu berlari ke sisi ruangan diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Sakura tertawa melihat anak-anak kecil itu yang begitu antusias ingin sekali kue tart. "Sasuke-_sama_, kenapa anda bisa tau bahwa sekarang saya ulang tahun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya selalu mengingat saja tanggal kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu di mana aku mendengar harapan mu ketika ulang tahun yang ke-10 di kamar pelayan Haruno." Ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Berarti ini kalung dari anda?" tanya Sakura sembari memegang kalung yang ia pakai di lehernya.

"Bisa kau tebak sendiri." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura menangis kembali setelah mengingat ulang tahunnya kemarin-kemarin. Dia sangat tidak menyangka, ada seseorang yang sangat perhatian dengan ulang tahunnya. "Sasuke-_sama_, anda sungguh baik sekali. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk membalas kebaikan anda." Ucap Sakura bahagia.

"Cukup disisiku saja itu sudah membalas kebaikan ku." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap serius kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu tiba-tiba saja wajahnya bersemu. "Baik, saya akan menuruti ucapan Sasuke-_sama_." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin. "Kemarikan tangan mu." Ucap Sasuke sembari menampankan tangan kanan nya kepada Sakura.

Sakura langsung memberikan tangan kananya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura. "Ah syukurlah pas di jari manis mu" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya. Ini sangat cantik sekali. Terimakasih Sasuke-_sama_." Ucap Sakura.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh!" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dipanggil _sama_ oleh mu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Kita pulang?" ajak Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan anak-anak kecil yang sedang ramai memakan kue tart yang Sasuke berikan. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan perbuatan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. "Ke-kenapa anda memegang tangan saya?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm… a-aku hanya takut tersesat saja seperti kemarin." Ucap Sasuke mencari alasan kenapa dia tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Dasar Sakura yang tidak pekaan, dia langsung menganggukan kepalanya merespon ucapan Sasuke. "Oh seperti itu ya. Ya sudah, pegang saja tangan ku. Dari pada anda nanti tersesat." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju parkiran mobil. Mereka akan pulang ke kediaman Uchiha kembali.

Kini ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-20 sangat menyenangkan sekali. Impiannya yang ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahunnya terlaksana karena Sasuke telah mengabulkannya. Dia sangat bahagia sekali bisa mengenal Sasuke. Mungkin, Sasuke adalah orang yang sayang dan mencintainya.

Karena waktu di ulang tahun ke 15, dia berharap bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama seseorang yang menyayangi dan mencintainya.

The End

Yeee OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SAKURA *pelukcium *plak

Hore akhirnya di tahun ini Sakura udah resmi jadi nyonya Uchiha ya huaa senang nya:")))

Ini cerita buat meramaikan ulang tahun Sakura di tahun ini dan ini cerita dibuat dadakan karena tiba-tiba saja dapat ide nya di angkot. Huaahahaha #plak

Untungnya selesai tepat pada waktunya. Hehe, secara di hari-hari kemarin banyak banget peristiwa yang tak terduga :(

Tapi, di publish nya telat sehari huaa maafkan modem saya habis dan saya kebingungan bagaimana cara mempaketnya jadilah sekarang deh, sungguh aku minta maaf #ojigi

Dan maafkan saya kalau cerita dan cara penyampaiannya aneh dan gaje sekali hehehe #senyumwatados #plak

Seperti biasa, saya minta saran, komentar, kritik dan saran. Semoga ceritanya dapat dimengerti oleh semuanya.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca apalagi buat yang ngereview :D


End file.
